Heart Full of Songs
by BlackFingerlessGloves
Summary: All I am is a guy. A guy with a guitar and a heart full of songs waiting to be written. And those songs will be about you. Gwen.
1. Gwen

I step onto the dock,  
>guitar in my hand, dreams of exceeding wealth in my mind.<br>My eyes dart around,  
>taking in the place I would call home for the next 8 weeks.<br>And there you are.  
>Standing with your arms crossed against your chest.<br>Your teal streaked hair is glistening in the sinlight.  
>You look like you would rather stick pins in your eyes than stand on that dock for another moment.<br>Maybe I can change that.  
>I walk over to you. Our shoulders touch.<br>Did your spine tingle too?  
>Did you see me flash you a smile?<br>I could've sworn I sensed you smile back when I turned around.  
>But I must've been mistaken.<br>For all I am is one guy.  
>A guy with a guitar and heart full of songs waiting to be written.<br>And now, as I remain standing at your side,  
>Those songs will be written about you.<br>About the day I came for a reality show but recieved much more.  
>About you.<br>Gwen.


	2. Muffin

I hold the muffin in my hand.  
>I snagged it just for you.<br>Chef nearly caught me.  
>But the punishment would be worth it.<br>You smile back at my offer and take it.  
>Did you smile from an inner obligation preventing you from being rude?<br>Or are you now giving me a genuine smile, that may duplicate the way I feel about you?  
>Either way, I am amazed that with such little effort, you can render me speechless.<br>All it takes is your smile.  
>Why do you affect me so?<br>Why do you keep me up at night?  
>Is your heart thumping as you take a bite?<br>I wonder.  
>Can you feel my eyes rest upon your turned back?<br>Can you feel them stuck to you?  
>Can you feel them feeding off your beauty like it is life itself?<br>Perhaps it is.  
>But who knows? My feelings may be forever inheaded.<br>For I am only one guy.  
>A guy with a guitar and a heart full of songs waiting to be written.<br>And now, as I watch you eating the muffin,  
>those songs will be written about you.<br>About the days I spend comtemplating how to catch your eye.  
>How can I?<br>I crave the answer.


	3. Melody

Chris calls my name.  
>This is it.<br>I walk out onto the stage and sit on the stool.  
>My guitar rests on my knee.<br>My fingers start to strum its way through the song like they have a mind of its own.  
>I see you in the audience.<br>You look beautiful.  
>My voice now flows from my mouth in a soft melody.<br>A melody I wrote for you.  
>The product of one sleepless night and 5 different drafts.<br>It has to be perfect.  
>Can you tell that I'm staring you straight in the eyes as I'm singing?<br>Can you feel the intense emotion I'm pouring into each note?  
>Can you tell it's for you?<br>I hope so.  
>My song draws to a close.<br>You stare.  
>I stare.<br>A dreamy smile tugs at the corners of your lips.  
>Could it be?<br>Have I achieved the impossible?  
>I stop myself before I jump to any implusive conclusions.<br>For all I am is one guy.  
>A guy with guitar and a heart full of songs waiting to be written.<br>And now, as I continue to travel deep into your onyx eyes,  
>I just hope that one song is enough for now.<br>There will be more.  
>I promise.<p> 


	4. Bury

We're at the beach.  
>You're being buried alive.<br>I can't beleive what Chris is making us do for the money.  
>You look so helpless in the glass case.<br>Your proceline face is etched with fear.  
>I feel like getting you out.<br>Sand now topples over you.  
>Please be safe.<br>Before long bright yellow sand replaces the place where you used to be.  
>I remain at your side.<br>Always.  
>I hold the walkie talkie firmly in my hand.<br>We talk.  
>You ask why I have a fear of mimes.<br>That one day at the circus changed everything.  
>As I recall my story, my very fear turns up right in front of me.<br>I run.  
>I run from the white faced, mimiking person thretening to scare me.<br>It seems to work.  
>I jump off the dock, into the water.<br>I have conquered by fear, the mime now backing away at the risk of runny makeup.  
>I stand by Chris.<br>Something itches the back of my mind.  
>It won't go away.<br>What is it?  
>I watch Geoff being pelted with hail from a personalised raincloud.<br>When one word from the host sends me into complete and utter panic.  
>Bury.<br>I run as fast as my legs can take me.  
>Back to the beach.<br>My heart is pumping and my mind is racing with a thousand apologies.  
>I'm sorry.<br>I'm sorry.  
>How could I leave you? You have been lingering in my mind since I stepped onto the dock.<br>I just hope that is enough.  
>My hand shovels as much sand as I can grab.<br>Layer by layer.  
>Sweat is now cascading down my forehead.<br>Slowly the sand dies away and I start to catch a glimpse of the glass.  
>My insides light up.<br>Then they are instantly dimmed.  
>By one look.<br>Yours.  
>Your face is angry.<br>No.  
>That is an understaement.<br>All of this time.  
>All of my efforts to get closer to you.<br>Shattered.  
>You may never trust me again.<br>I left you.  
>Buried.<br>Alive.  
>I'm sorry.<br>You throw the remote control at my head.  
>I don't feel the collision.<br>I am too distracted by the ire burning through your eyes.  
>Your gaze drills into me.<br>I feel so stupid.  
>I like you. Alot.<br>And how do I show it?  
>By leaving you buried alive on the beach.<br>Then again,  
>I am only one guy.<br>A guy with a guitar and a heart full of songs waiting to be written.  
>And now, as you storm off back to your cabin,<br>those songs will be written about the time I let you down.  
>I'm sorry.<br>Please forgive me.


	5. Canoe

I see you on the stairs.  
>You're looking at me.<br>I stare back.  
>Will you be my partner?<br>It would make my day.  
>And hopefully it would make yours too.<br>I walk over to you.  
>We before I reach you, blonde hair and a side ponytail block my way.<br>I really want to ride with you.  
>My conscience gets the better of me.<br>I accept Lindsay and Beth's offer.  
>I'm sorry. Perhaps another time.<br>I turn around from their arms and see Cody flash you a cheesy grin.  
>My heart skips a beat.<br>Do you see him as a friend?  
>I pray the answer is yes.<br>We paddle out. The canoe rocks lightly.  
>Lindsay and Beth surround me.<br>I stare into the distance.  
>How I long to be in the same canoe as you.<br>But I push through it.  
>For all I know you may not even like me.<br>The challenge is a blur.  
>Until I find myself sinking in quicksand.<br>Yellow slop engulfs me deeper into the earth.  
>I struggle to get out, but with no success.<br>Could this be the end?  
>I haven't even told you how I feel.<br>Suddenly Cody swings through the air on a vine.  
>Admit it.<br>He looked odd.  
>He completely misses, but I manage to grab on to the vine and heave Lindsay and me out.<br>We arrive at the beach.  
>Cody pulls me aside.<br>He tells me of his failed attempts to catch your eye.  
>And that you feel something for me.<br>Could it be?  
>Is he joking?<br>I threaten him with physical harm should his words be false.  
>He assures me otherwise.<br>Really?  
>You really like me?<br>By the time we are due back to paddle, Cody appears.  
>I see him grin.<br>He offers to switch places with me.  
>So I can ride with you.<br>I try my best to conceal the goofy grin that is forming behind my mouth.  
>You smile back.<br>Just you.  
>And me.<br>On a canoe.  
>Are you as pleased as I am?<br>The journey back to the island is nothing short of extraordinary.  
>Rowing with you has made my day.<br>We work so well together.  
>Stroke, stroke, stroke.<br>Even though we lost the challenge I feel elated.  
>As night falls upon the island we sit together.<br>At the edge of the dock.  
>Peering into the moonlight.<br>Step by step.  
>I hope to win your heart.<br>But how small those steps will be.  
>For all I am is a guy.<br>A guy with a guitar and a heart full of songs waiting to be written.  
>And now, as we continue to stare into the flawless night,<br>those songs will be written about the time we spend together.  
>I don't want to waste one second.<br>Do you?


	6. Kiss

Another day, another challenge  
>I bet you find it as irritating as I do<br>We have to find keys  
>Not to difficult...<br>After retrieving mine, I see you in need of assistance.  
>I am happy to help.<br>You smile as I approach you. I am elated already.  
>We use water to flush out the skunks.<br>You look at me like I'm some kind of hero.  
>Don't worry.<br>I'm not.  
>Not even close.<br>We stare at each other.  
>I feel like I could look into your eyes all day and not get bored.<br>I see you run towards me.  
>I see your eyes close.<br>Suddenly  
>it<br>happens.  
>You're lips<br>on mine.  
>You catch me off guard<br>But I still love it.  
>Every second<br>I can't believe it.  
>You're kissing me.<br>I can't believe it.  
>It's as over as quick as it started.<br>My heart drops the tiniest bit as you pull away.  
>Does this mean that<br>I am you're boyfriend?  
>Could it be?<br>Your smile confirms my theory.  
>I am ecstatic.<br>No.  
>There is no suitable adjective to describe how I feel.<br>You have no idea  
>How happy you have made me.<br>I can barely believe you kissed me  
>For all I am is a guy<br>A guy with a guitar and a heart full of songs waiting to be written.  
>And now<br>As you take my hand  
>Those songs will be written about the day I achieved the impossible.<br>I must be dreaming.  
>Don't pinch me.<p> 


End file.
